The Frozen Heart
by Danny Frost
Summary: Lyra Salander, a fifteen year old girl who has everything going wrong for her. She's never even believed in Santa Claus or the Tooth Fairy until death. She's accidentally murdered, meets Jack Frost and her heart slowly starts to unfreeze thanks to Frost's help, ironically. Will she accept who she's meant to be though? Will she accept the fact that she's starting to fall for Jack?
1. Dying and Meeting Jack Frost

So, I had my friend beta read this chapter so there should be less mistakes, if there were any before. Enjoy!

* * *

My name was Lyra Salander, according to my memories. My new name is Jinx. I was killed when I was fifteen, by complete accident. I don't really mind. The "after life" is turning out to be much better than my "before life". Now, don't get me wrong, I know some poor fella had it worse than I did, but if I told you what happened in my past life, you'd understand why I said that. My personality hasn't changed. I'm still sarcastic, adventurous, strongly independent, fearless, unobservant, intelligent, persistent, somewhat charming, humorous, and sneaky. I kept my long black hair, but gained light orange eyes. I'm also stuck in a devil costume.

Ironically, it was Halloween, or All Hallow's Eve or All Saints Eve, when I was killed. I was heading to a costume party that was being held in an abandoned warehouse. Yeah, I know. Real smart, huh? Apparently I thought so. Anyway, I was walking by a dark alley and heard a noise. I stopped for a second, listening, before walking again. I felt a cold breeze flow by me as I kept walking. I heard heavy footsteps behind me, then I felt a sharp pain in my back. I gasped slightly and stumbled. I fell to my knees and looked up at the face of my attacker. His face paled when I looked at him and I realized I was being murdered because he mistook me for someone else. I was so angry that I was able to stand again and slap him in the face. I heard a quiet apology before he ran, leaving me out on the street, slowly dying. I could have made it to the hospital, it was just around the corner, but for some reason, I just sat there. I closed my eyes, and fell into a dreamless sleep. When I opened my eyes, there was a boy with white hair and icy blue eyes looking at me.  
"Well, hello," I mumbled, sitting up.  
"Hi," he said.  
"What are you doing? Besides staring at me like a stalker."  
"I was just seeing if you were- Wait, you can see me?"  
"No," I started sarcastically. "I'm just pretending to look right at you and have this conversation."  
He winced and rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah, sorry. That was a stupid question."  
"You think?" I asked, giving him a flat look.  
"Are you okay?" he asked suddenly, changing the conversation.  
"Yeah. Who are you anyway?"  
"Jack Frost," he said, holding his hand out.  
"I'm...Jinx," I said suddenly, the name floating into my mind, ignoring his out stretched hand.  
"Nice to meet you too," he said sarcastically.  
I just shrugged and looked down. I saw a knife laying near me and wondered what it was doing there. Shrugging again I picked it up, sliding it into knee high boot. When I looked up, Jack was watching me carefully. I gave him a look and he looked away. I sighed and jumped up, climbing to the roof and sitting on the ledge. Jack flew up and sat next to me, but still a respectable distance away.  
"So, why are you here, Frost?" I asked, watching the night fly by.  
"I was flying by and saw you laying down on the sidewalk with a knife by you. I was worried you killed yourself," he replied.  
"No, some weirdo came by and stabbed me. I think he mistook me for somebody else," I said, the memory suddenly popping into my mind.  
"Well then."  
After that, we just let the silence take over. He looked lost in his thoughts and I was trying to figure out what happened. Obviously I was dead, the evidence was there. However, obviously, I didn't know that my "after life" would be completely different than my "before life". If I did, I might not have questioned everything like I did back then.


	2. Crashing the Party

Ha! A new chapter! Woohoo! I hope you enjoy this one! It's already been through the beta process, but if there are still any errors, let me know.

* * *

The silence lasted for a minimum of five minutes. It's like Jack can't just sit and enjoy the view. I shouldn't complain though. He's the first person that's ever talked to me nicely, as far as I can remember. When he started talking, I didn't even look at him. I knew he knew I was listening though.  
"So, what were you doing around these parts of town?" he asked.  
"I...don't remember," I answered truthfully.  
"Well, judging by your costume there there's a party around here somewhere," he said, sounding almost excited.  
"You sound like you want to crash it," I said with a small grin.  
"Uh, yeah!"  
"Well, I don't remember where it is so..."  
He visibly deflated, making me laugh quietly. I stood up, looking out over the town, when a memory suddenly came flying back, making me stumble. I barely felt the chill of Jack's arms as he caught me. I slumped against him as he lowered me to a sitting position.

* * *

_"Get your ass down here!" a male voice yelled. 'My dad,' I thought._  
_"Coming," I yelled, running down the stairs._  
_When I reached the bottom, my dad was standing there with something in his hands. Automatically I took a step back, up the stairs. He glared at me, making me take a deep breath and step off the stairs. He walked over to me with the object. When he was almost a couple inches away from me, I could see that it was a small broach. Confused, I stared up at my father waiting to see what he would do. He placed the broach in my right hand harshly, the pin stabbing me. I winced and waited for him to dismiss before walking up stairs and pulling the pin of the broach out of my hand and bandaging it._

* * *

"Jinx, you okay?" Jack asked, snapping me out of my memory.  
"Yeah, I just had a flashback of my dad," I answered, lifting my right hand and seeing a small scar, probably from the broach.  
"What happened?" he asked, seeing the small scar.  
"My dad basically slammed a broach into my hands...the pin stabbed me."  
"A broach?"  
"It's a piece of jewelry. It was my mom's," I answered.  
"Oh..."  
"So, still want to crash that party?" I asked, changing the subject.  
"Yeah!" he said excitedly.  
"It's in the abandoned warehouse just a few more blocks from here."  
"Alright! Come on," he said, grabbing my hand and jumping.  
The wind suddenly caught as we fell, making us "fly" towards the warehouse. I could hear the music blasting from the building before I could actually see it. Jack landed gracefully near the door, while I stumbled. I glared at him when he laughed, making him stop quickly. He cleared his throat then walked through the door. I blinked, shrugged, then opened the door and walked in.  
"Somebody close the door!" I heard about five people yell at the same time.  
I just walked away. I wasn't that surprised when I saw all the people inside the warehouse. It sounded pretty popular from outside. Being in the crowd, however, made me slightly uncomfortable, so I hung back against the walls. Jack walked in between the people, effortlessly dodging the swinging limbs from "dancers". I made my way to the front of the building where the DJ stand was. I smirked as I changed the fast song to a slow one. The people on the dance floor, which was everywhere apparently, blinked then wrapped their arms around each other and started swaying. I caught Jack's eye and he nodded. I nodded back and switched it back to a fast. The pause was a little longer before people started dancing again. I switch the music a couple more times until they started to get angry at the DJ.  
"Jack! We should get out of here before they break into a fight!" I called.  
"This is just getting fun!" he called back.  
"Whatever," I muttered, changing the song again.  
The dancers stormed the booth, knocking the DJ down. I prepared myself for the same, but they went right through me, taking my breath away. I gasped for breath as I walked away slowly. Jack took that moment as the moment to leave. Finally. And we headed out into the night. I was breathing deeply, trying to fill my lungs before talking. Jack just waited in silence, probably knowing I was going to yell at him the moment I could.  
"I told you we should have left!" I yelled.  
"I know," he said.  
"Yet, you insisted we stay!"  
"I know."  
"And then they...they went through me!"  
"I know."  
"What the hell was that about?!"  
My only answer was silence.  
"Jack?" I asked, slightly calmer now.  
"You're...dead, Jinx," he replied.  
"Dead?"  
"Yeah. The guy that stabbed you? He killed you. Now, you're a spirit. Like me," he explained.  
"A spirit?" I asked.  
"Yeah. A soul without a body, if you will."  
"So, no one can see me or hear me?"  
"Yeah," he agreed, nodding.  
"Ha, not like that has changed much," I said suddenly.  
"What do you mean by that?" he asked, curiously.  
"I don't know...Obviously it has something to do with my past life, but..."  
He just nodded and we kept walking. I sighed, hating that I couldn't remember much of what happened to the past me. I couldn't even remember my name. It was a bit unsettling. Jack suddenly grabbed my arm and pulled me closer to him. I felt my feet leave the ground at looked at Jack. He just smiled slightly, and smugly, I might add. I looked back down to see us floating above the ground. Instead of panicking, I just jolted slightly, making Jack chuckle before we were on our way.  
"Where are we going?" I asked.  
"You'll see," he replied mysteriously.  
After a couple minutes, I saw the ocean appear. I felt my eyes widen slightly. I'd never seen the ocean, and seeing it from above was breathtaking. We kept flying for a few more minutes before I noticed it got a little more colder. I shivered slightly and noticed it started snowing. I held out the arm not being held by Jack and caught a few in my hand. I watched as they melted then dropped my arm. I didn't realize that I was lost in thought until Jack dropped me in front of a door. He opened the door and walked in, signaling for me to follow him. I did so, and saw a big guy in a red suit talking to a couple of yeti's and elves.  
"Jack!" the big guy exclaimed in a Russian accent.  
"North," Jack said, smiling.  
"Who is this?" North asked Jack, looking at me.  
"Jinx," I said, answering his question.  
"Ah. I am North. Nice to meet you," he said, holding out his hand.  
I shook it and looked around the building, seeing toys covering every inch with a globe in the center with lights around it. I walked around in a kind of daze while Jack and North talked. When Jack called my name, I realized I had wandered into a workshop of some kind. I was confused when I saw a chainsaw. I was about to pick it up when Jack came into the room.  
"What is this place?" I asked him, forgetting about the chainsaw.  
"North's workshop," he answered, leading me back to where we were before.  
"Who is North, really?"  
"Santa Claus."  
"Who's Santa Claus?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.  
Jack suddenly froze and turned to look at me. I raised my arms in a 'what?' gesture as he searched my face. Apparently he saw something that told him I was telling the truth or something because his face took on a shocked expression. He dragged me the rest of the way to where we were. North looked pleasantly surprised to see me being dragged, chuckling lightly.  
"She doesn't know who we are," Jack said.  
"That doesn't surprise me-" North started but Jack cut him off.  
"She doesn't know who Santa is, or the Tooth Fairy or the Easter Bunny or the Sandman."  
"What?!" North exclaimed.  
"My dad didn't want me to have the childish hope of believing," I said suddenly.  
"There had to have been children around who believed," North said gently.  
"If there was, I wasn't allowed to talk to them."  
Jack and North walked a little ways away from me and looked like they were having a heated discussion. I walked the other direction and walked in between the yeti's who were building toys. I sat down next to one who was creating a flying tortoise from the looks of it. When he noticed me, he went through the steps slowly, teaching me how to make it. I payed attention, mainly because he looked excited that he could teach someone else, but also because I was curious about how to build it. A few minutes later and that's how Jack and North found me, building a flying tortoise.


End file.
